


i like my girls just like i like my honey

by Milzilla



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sharing a Bed, aka there was only one bed, it's a ficlet okay, vague unspecified reason for said fake relationship and bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milzilla/pseuds/Milzilla
Summary: a ficlet written for maria deluca weekend. trope: fake dating and bedsharing.
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Maria DeLuca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. all the pretty girls in the world

**Author's Note:**

> i realised i hadn't saved this to ao3!!

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Maria asks, even as she links arms with Jenna, their heels clicking against the ground as they walk.

“Are you saying I should have brought Valenti?” Jenna counters. She curls their fingers together, smooth skin sliding against smooth skin, and Maria has to take a deep breath.

“He might have been less conspicuous,” she argues as Jenna leads them into the main room of the event. A high number of gazes are immediately on them, tracking their movement as they circle the room.

“He and I together might have attracted less attention,” Jenna agrees. She’s wearing a black pantsuit that hugs her hips and is rolled up to the elbows. She’s not wearing a dress shirt underneath it and Maria’s eyes have been drawn to her collarbone at least three times already.

“Ah.” she nods in understanding. “You wanted to draw attention.”

“Yup.” Jenna pops the ‘p’ and untangles her arm in order to grab two glasses of champagne from a passing server. She hands one to Maria and they clink glasses. “If everyone’s busy looking at you, they won’t notice that I’m interrogating them about alien artefacts the entire time.”

“I’m starting to understand why you suggested this dress,” Maria laughs, gesturing to the tight black number she’s wearing that trails down to the ground. Her shoulders are covered by a small cape with silver detailing that matches the silver belt around Jenna’s waist. It hadn’t escaped her notice that their outfits match.

“I am having one problem with the plan,” Jenna admits after a moment. She takes a fake sip of her champagne and smiles at someone who passes them.

“What is it?”

“You’re distracting.”

“I thought that was the idea - oh.” Maria stops when she sees how Jenna is looking at her, how her eyes are travelling up the dress slowly, gaze like a warm caress, before finally settling on her face. By that point, Maria can feel her cheeks warming under the attention. She sips at her champagne, then takes both Jenna’s glass and her own and sets them down on a nearby table.

“I think that you should ask me to dance,” she says, before Jenna can protest.

Jenna considers her, careful. “What about our mission?”

Maria shrugs one caped shoulder. “We have all night to interrogate these fine people, deputy.” She slides her fingers down Jenna’s arm to intertwine their fingers. “One dance won’t hurt.”

Jenna tilts her head to the side. “Something tells me one dance with you won’t be enough, Deluca.”

Maria grins. “Then I guess you’ll just have to ask me for another one.”


	2. but i'm in this space with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we need more f/f. thanks for coming to my ted talk.

“Have I mentioned how sorry I am about this?” Jenna asks, for maybe the fifth time. She’s brushing her teeth in the hotel bathroom, calling out around the toothbrush in her mouth.

“It’s fine,” Maria assures her, also for the fifth time. She’s already changed into her loose pyjama pants and soft, silky shirt, and is in the process of climbing under the covers. “There are far worse people to have to share a bed with. If you don’t kick or snore, you’ll be in my top five.”

“High praise,” Jenna laughs. The bathroom light flickers off and she makes her way over to the bed. She’s wearing adorable little shorts and an oversized grey shirt and Maria’s heart is hammering in her chest.

Jenna slips under the covers on the other side of the bed, back facing Maria, and turns the beside lamp off. “Night,” she says.

“Night,” Maria echoes. Then, it’s dark and silent, except for the beating of her heart. It’s hammering so loud against her rib cage, she’s sure that Jenna must hear it. She hasn’t felt like this in a long time, nerves and butterflies in the dark with someone’s body heat just inches away, so close and yet it might as well be oceans away. It’s been years since she’s been a girl in the dark with a crush, and her cheeks heat with embarrassment at the thought.

She’s remembering a hand on her hip, their hands clasped together as Jenna led them around the dance floor. She places her own hand above the same spot, closing her eyes against the urge to reach out and press her hand against the flat of Jenna’s back, to spread her fingers out and feel the skin underneath warm to her touch.

She hears the shuffling movement of Jenna turning around and snatches her hand away, pressing it to her eyes instead, trying to get herself under control.

“Maria.” Jenna’s voice is hoarse, scraped raw the way Maria feels.

“Yeah?” Maria whispers back. Her breath stutters when she feels Jenna’s fingers on her wrist, just the lightest of touches. She turns her head, which is when she realises that Jenna has moved closer, so close that their faces are only a breath apart. Jenna’s fingers circle her wrist, pulling her hand gently away from her face to rest on her chest. Then her hand returns, fingertips sliding along the line of Maria’s jaw.

“Is this okay?” she murmurs, and Maria feels the puffs of air against her cheek.

She nods slowly, not trusting her voice to work.

Jenna’s eyes sparkle in the dark of the room, her hand glides up to cup Maria’s cheek as she leans forward.

Their mouths meet in a gentle, tentative press. Jenna holds them there as Maria tries to remind herself to breath, to focus on the texture of her bottom lip, caught between Maria’s own, the way her long fingers are holding Maria like she’s something precious.

Jenna pulls back slowly, and Maria lets out a soft, involuntary noise. She reaches up to tangle her fingers in Jenna’s hair and pull her back in to a kiss that is neither gentle, nor tentative.

“Wow,” Jenna says, the next time they break apart. She’s breathing heavier now, her chest rising and falling against Maria’s, their legs have become tangled. “I didn’t plan this, I swear.”

Maria presses a finger to her lips. “If you apologise for the room mix-up again, I’m going to have to take drastic measures.”

Jenna’s hand slides down her shoulder, further further over her hip, flattening against the small of her back to press their bodies closer together. “Would you consider those drastic measures anyway?”

Maria grins, replacing her finger with her lips for another hard kiss. “I might.”


End file.
